The Rescue
by RaraCloe
Summary: The summary is inside, because I am to tired and lazy to shorten it... sorry Oh yeah and in this fic there will only be OC's involved, don't hate me.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars the clone wars, nor do I own Arai-ty and her Squad and Kahan.

The Cloe Wars have been going on for about year now and Choyel and Thon has finally gotten used to their new lives. Now they have an important mission: two senators have been kidnaped and are now been held as hostages and they are going to help General Kahan to find them and bring them back. Choyel and her legion are on their way to the planet of Surron, with the thought that it would be easy- but things don't go as planned when an unexpected enemy makes an appearance…

Surron, The expansion Region, aboard the Jedi cruiser Passion

The cruiser shook and Aria-ty almost lost her balance, if Kahan had not coughed her. She watched as the command-bridge beside theirs exploded, their shields were down.  
"Where are dose reinforcements?" She asked no one. As if someone had heard her she saw three Jedi cruisers coming out of hyperspace. They almost emergently started to fire their cannons and sent out their starfighters.

The Separatists hadn't seen the reforming coming and it didn't take long for the first ship to get destroyed. A blue Jedi starfighter flew past the window and shoot down some Vulture droids. And it stayed close to the Jedi cruiser, shooting down all the droids that got to close.  
"The separatists are retreating," said one clone, Aria-ty looked out of the window and saw that the battleships had stopped furring and was turning for a retreat. When the ships jumped in to hyperspace Aria-ty took a deep breath, she had been certain that they wouldn't survive this battle when the separatist had got their reinforcements had arrived.  
"I wonder who the newcomers are." Kahan said.  
"The ships belong to the 791st legion under the command of General Dowitire," said a clone from one of the bridge pits.  
"The black n' white wolves?" Aria-ty asked.  
"Yes, commander."  
Aria-ty had heard little about them, all she knew as that the general came from the planet of Tiana, but nothing was curious to see what the general was made of.

_"__The separatists are retreating," _said the admiral.  
"I can see that, great job everyone," Choyel said.  
_"What do we do now?" _Asked Suiauthon, or Thon as everyone called him.  
"Isn't that obvious? We pay a visit general Kahan and his legion. Commander Iago, prepare a shuttle, and you have to command." She flew back her starfighter to the Troika II and landed in the main hanger. She gracefully jumped out for the fighter and landed on her feet. She looked around and spotted her brother's blond hair, he stood beside the shuttle, Choyel walked over to him.  
"Here," he said and held up Choyel's robe. She took it from him and swapped it over her shoulders.  
"Shall we?" Choyel asked looked at her brother. Her brother smiled.  
"Ladies first," said Thon and bowed a little. Choyel walked past him shaking her head. When they both were in the shuttle they took off, and flew towards the half destroyed Jedi cruiser.

Aria-ty and the others turned when the door to the elevator opened, and she could see two very tall people, one in a Jedi robe, with the hood up, and the other in Phase I Cloe trooper armour, but he was too tall to be a clone.  
"Seems like we came just in time," said the woman as she took off her hood. Aria-ty saw that she had blond hair and that her eyes was green, and that she had dark yellow makings going around her eyes and down to her cheeks. Aria-ty got disappointed by the sight of her, she had expected more.  
"Oh, come on, I think they could have done it, with a little luck," said the man as he took off his helmet. He had ash bond hair and troche eyes. His markings were blood red and very delicate. Aria-ty could see that they were brother and sister.  
"We are happy that you came when you did," said Kahan, ignoring the man comment, "what gives us the pleasure?" The pair walked over the Holo-tank. Aria-ty could see that the woman's eyes had a ring of brown the edges of the iris, and the man a ring of blue.  
"Cloud we know your primary mission?" Asked the woman, "and could me and my legion be of help?"  
"Two republic senators are being held captive, and it's our mission to find them. However we have found out that they could be held in one of two basses," said Kahan and showed her a holograph of the planet and the location of the basses.  
"And your problem is that you don't know which one and you don't have the men to search in them both," the woman finished up.  
"I do have the men, but there is only one squad that know would do a good job. And they can't be at two places at the same time," said Kahan. The woman lead forward, she looked thoughtful, "so yes, General Dowitire your help is welcome."  
"So the plan is, I take my taskforce and you take yours. We split up, you take the south base and I the east, and we look thru the bases until one of us finds them. We one of us have done that, we contact one another and we meet here," Aria-ty said and she pointed at the red blinking dot. The general activated her wristcomm.  
"Commander Iago, tell the alpha squad that we have a mission to do," The general said, and turned off the wristcomm, "Major you take the shuttle back to Troika II and keep an eye out here."  
"Yes, ma'am," Thon didn't looked pleased, so he added, "may I speak to you, in private."

"Who's down there that you don't want me to meet?" Thon asked Choyel as soon as the doors closed.  
"No one, I just don't want you to come along. And besides I think I can command my own squad without you whispering advises," Choyel said coldly. Thon was taken aback, both by the words and the chill in her voice.  
"I just want to help you…"  
"I didn't ask for your help. If you don't like the way I command, I suggest that you go back to the 501st," Choyel said and glared at Thon. The elevator stopped and two other clones stepped in. The two of them stopped stare and looked away. When the elevator door opened next time they were at the hanger, everyone stepped out, Choyel and Thon still didn't look at one another. They walked over to the shuttle; Choyel walked in and took of her robe and hanged it in a little room, and walked back out to the hanger.  
"Good luck, and try not to get killed," Thon said as he walked into the shuttle. The shuttle took off just as another landed.

Arai-ty took the elevator a minute or so after the two Tiananians, when she got down to the hanger, she could the Jedi Knight talking to four troopers. On one of the clones she could see that the upper armour piece was painted blue, with a white wolf's head painted there. Aria-ty looked over at the Jedi, Aria-ty got surprised when she notice that the Jedi didn't wear the Jedi clothes, but something that showed her body. It was in blue and purple color, but the blue was the main color. The only thing she had that was loos was the piece of cloth that hang down from her bled down to blew her knees. The Jedi looked over at her and gave her a smile, Aria-ty gave a very hesitant smile back, and walked over the general to give her a proper introduction.  
"Hello, I'm commander Aria-ty Nokta," Aria-ty said.  
"Hi, I am Jedi knight and General Choyel Dowitire," Choyel said, "And this is the Alpha squad."

Choyel mention for her clones to take of their helmets, and they did. Aria-ty looked at them, as they introduced themselves, with both mane and number. When the alpha squad was done, six clones in green walked over to the Aria-ty.  
"Ma'am," said the leader and gave her a salute. The leader took off his helmet.  
"Ma'am, my name is Jesp and this is the members in my squad: Cube, Sly, Hooligan, Gallant and Smile," the captain said.  
"Well gentlemen, commander, shall we get this party started?" Choyel said softly, the other nodded and walked into the gunship The Alpha squad had come with. The doors closed and the ship took off.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars the clone wars, nor do I own Arai-ty and her Squad and Kahan.

Surron, the planet's surface

The gunship landed and the group jumped of and ran low in the high grass. They stopped when they were they were going too spilt up.  
"General, are you sensing something?" Trigger asked looking at Choyel. Choyel closed her eyes and lost herself in the Force.  
"I think that we have to do some change to plans," she said opening her eyes, "there are three life forms here."  
"That's weird there were two before, that person must have gotten here during the battle," said Aria-ty looked at Choyel.  
"What are the changes, general?" Crimson asked.  
"Why do we make changes? I think that whoever he is, we can handle him," Aria-ty said.  
"No, you can't. It's a Sith, and I think that on the other base it will be more droids, which means that more men will be required there," Choyel said, "so my plan is: I, commander Nokta, one of our medics and Chestnut are going to try the rescue the senator that is being held by the Sith. You others stick to the plan."  
"Sly, you are with us," Aria-ty said, and Sly nodded, "and so are you captain Jesp."  
"Well then, shall we?" Choyel said, "oh, Trigger no suicide missions," Choyel called as she jogged towards the eastern base.

When Choyel and the rest reached the southern base, the sun was high in the sky.  
"I don't like this, we are too exposed under the sun, I think we should wait," Arai-ty said under her red helmet.  
"No, they don't know that we are here," Choyel said.  
"Where will we begging the attack?" Jesp asked.  
"Follow me," Choyel said and started to run, keeping low in the high grass. Aria-ty constantly looked up to see if there were any droids guarding the outer wall, but there was none.

When they had ran passed two corners Choyel stopped and walked over to the wall and placed her hand s on the wall and closed her eye.  
_"What is the general doing?"_ Aria-ty heard Jesp asked over the intercomm.  
_"Sorry, don't know,"_ said Sly.  
_"She's looking for a weakness in the wall, so that she can cut thru,"_ said Chestnut.

Suddenly the Jedi took away her hand and activated one of her lightsabers; she started to carve out a circle big enough for them the crawl thru. Choyel deactivated her lightsaber and looked back at the little group.  
"What will we do now," Aria-ty asked and looked sceptical at the hole.  
"You guys will have a look around and try to find the senator, while I keep the droids and the Sith occupied," Choyel said.  
"And when we have found the senator, what about you?"  
"Let me worry about that, focus on finding the senator," Choyel smiled, "be ready and may the force be with you."

The Jedi jumped over the battlement and dispersed behind it. Arai-ty could hear a droid exclaiming that a Jedi was there and the sound of two lightsabers be activated. She could hear the sound of blasters firing. The sound of droids being cut down.  
_"After you commander," _Jesp said. Arai-ty walked over to the hole and looked thru it and she saw the Jedi, moving from the hole, the droids following her. When it was clear she crawled thru the hole. She rose and looked at the Jedi, and she got surprised when she saw the Jedi's lightsabers - one was single bladed, and one was double bladed.  
_"Everyone is over here," _she didn't bother to hear who said it. She moved over to the base, staying close to the walk as possible. When they was behind the inner building, out of sight from the battle ground. There was a door not far from they were, so they got over to it. Aria-ty opened it and four droids stood on the she pulled out her blaster and shoot one down before it could react. And the clones took down the others. They walked down the hallway, meeting very few droids. That worried Arai-ty. _'Where are all the droids?' _she thought.  
_"Stay quiet now, we are close to where the senator is being held," _Arai-ty said. They stopped their jogging and started to walk, staying as quiet as possible. They walked down the rest of the hallway, they rounded a corner. And Aria-ty could see why that had been so few droids around – all of them had gathered close to the senator. In front of them was the Sith.  
"Be ready boys," Arai-ty said just as the droids started to fire.

Surron, near the northern base

The remaining clones under the command of Trigger moved over the northern base. When they weren't too far from the base the clones could see droids on the outer wall.  
"Spread out and take them down," Trigger said, and they did. They spread out and so that one clone could take down the droids.  
_"Is everyone one in position?" _Trigger asked. Everyone said that they were, "_One my mark then." _He took up his twin blasters and aimed and the two droids. _"Fire!" _Trigger pulled the triggers and hit both of the droids.  
_"Now what?" _Cube asked.  
_"We climb, and take out as many droids as we can from that position," _Trigger said as he ran towards the wall in front of him, he was the one whom had taken one side of the wall alone. He placed a cable and fired at the top of the wall and started to climb up the wall. Once he was over he almost got shot, he ducked and stayed low.  
_"Change of plans, wing it until the droids are dead," _Trigger said and jumped down onto the ground and hid behind a pillar. He shot some droids and hid behind it again. While Crimson did a quick explanation of what he meant. It took only a couple of second until all the clones where spread out and blasting droids. It took them time to take down the droids, it constantly came more of them.  
_"Blast, the general was right, there are many droids here," _Gallantsaid as he shoot down droids from his hidden position on the outer wall. As they continued to shoot the droids started to get less and less. The last droids retreated onto the base. The clones stayed where they were, waiting for the next wave.  
_"I don't think that they will_ _come again," _Smile said. Trigger thought and looked at the front door.  
_"Is there another way in?" _ He asked.  
_"There is a vent system just in front of me," _Crow said.  
_"That is our way in," _Trigger said and got out from his hiding place.  
_"Sir?"  
"The general said, no suicides, and that is what's waiting for us if we take one of the doors,"  
"But what of the droids?"  
"They are droids, they won't suspect a thing," _Trigger said and smiled to himself.

Choyel Jumped over the wall, and landed in front of the battalion of droids.  
"A Jedi! Blast her!" A droid exclaimed and Choyel activated her lightsabers. She started to block the laser-bullets and cut down droids. She moved away from the hole and started to cut down the droids, luring them towards the middle of the battleground. As Choyel suspected there was not many droids there. But Choyel got suspicious when she only got meet by battle droids and nothing else. When the last droids was cut down she turned to the door expected more, when they didn't come she slowly walked over to the front door. Then she heard it, a voice in her head.  
_"Save them if can," _it said half singing, and she heard the sound from the wristcomm.  
_"Watch out for the Sith!" _It was Aria-ty's voice, it sounded desperate  
Choyel stopped thinking just acted and the Force took over. She ran to the door and opened it, inside stoop a group of droids that she pushed away using. She ran passed the droids, which were the only ones she met. When she was close to the area were the prisoner were she slowed down.  
"Ahh Choyel, you have decided to join us," A male voice said. Choyel walked all the way to the voice where. She stopped in surprise- her squad and the senator was on their knees. Each one with a commando droid behind them, guns pointing at their heads. The Sith activated a holoprojector and she could see that the others where in the same position.  
"You knew," Choyel said.  
"I did," He said, "it was a setup, well almost; I wanted either you or Thon here. And now I won't you let you go."  
"What makes you so certain that I will do that?" Choyel asked.  
"Because if you do, your friends will die," the Sith said. Choyel looked at the clones and Arai-ty- and dropped her lightsabers and looked down. The Sith smiled a crooked smile. He gave the droids a signal and the raised their guns.  
"Good, now I want you do one more thing for me. Contact your little fleet so that you and I can pass without any… accidents."  
Choyel picked up her holoprojector and was about to press a button when the Sith took it from her hand. He looked eyes with Choyel and Choyel's eyes got blank. The Sith activated his lightsaber and the holoprojector. He placed it on the floor so that the viewer was able to see everything. After a little waiting the Shit began to speak.

Surron, aboard the Jedi cruiser Troika II

"Sir, Choyel is contacting us," Iago said.  
"Put her thru," Thon answered and walked over to the Holo-tank. When the picture got clear he say that it was not only Choyel standing there, but a Sith.  
"I will make this very simple for you… goodie goodies. You are going to make me able to pass with my ship without anyone following me or Choyel, and I swear that I will not kill any of these. But if I am being followed they will _die,_" the Sith ended the call. Thon tighten his fists and turned to Iago.  
"Give me general Kahan," he said.  
"Yes, sir."  
Iago pressed some buttons and a hologram of the Jedi master got visible.  
"Did you see that?" Kahan asked.  
"I did."  
"Any suggestions?"  
"Do as he says," Thon said, "he means what he says. We can look for Choyel later."  
"Well then, we movie our ships and wait," Kahan said, the hologram disappeared. Thon looked around, everyone looked at him.  
"You heard the general, move!" Thon barked.

Aria-ty looked as the Sith took away Choyel, they were still on their knees. After a few minutes the droids got deactivated. No one made a move for several minutes, Arai-ty was about to rise when she could hear footsteps running towards them. When that person rounded a corner she saw that it was Kahan. He stopped when he saw them, Arai-ty could see that he tried to hold back a smile of relief.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," Arai-ty answered. There was a beeping sound from Kahan's wristcomm. He clicked the bottom.  
_"I found them, they are all alive and well,"_ Thon said.  
"That's good to hear," Kahan said, "I have the others."  
_"Meet you back at the Passion, Thon out." _

Thon didn't say much at the ride back to Passion, Thon was angry. Angry at Choyel, whom knew that the Sith was there. The Sith was the only person that could crush her. When gunship landed in the main hanger Thon could see that the Jedi already was there. He did his best to hide his feelings. The Jedi Master walked over the Thon.  
"You are hiding something, well except for your anger," Kanhan said and looked Thon over.  
"You haven't noticed it yet?" Thon asked, "It doesn't matter, Choyel is my sister, the Sith is Kolem Dowitire and he is mine and Choyel's father. He has been trying to get his evil claws around her for a while," Thon said, "and if he succeeds to get her over to the dark side, we will have a powerful enemy." Kahan looked thoughtful at his last words.  
"How are we going to find her?"  
"I have done it before, but I don't know if I can do it again."  
"You have to," Kahan said.  
"Excuse me," Aria-ty said the men looked at her, "did you say Kolem?" Thon nodded, "I think I know person that might know where he is." Arai-ty said.  
"Who? Where?" Thon asked sounding desperate.  
"At Tatooine, he is Jabba The Hutt,


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars the clone wars, nor do I own Arai-ty and Wolf pack Squad and Kahan.

Jedi cruiser Troika II, hyperspace

"Jabba will talk to me," Arai-ty said to Thon, "but I am not sure if he'll talk about Kolem with someone in clone armour. Even if the Hutts are not against the Republic in the same why as before, I am pretty sure he will not leave information about Kolem."  
"So I am going undercover." Thon said. It wasn't a question, but Aria-ty answered anyway.  
"Yes, if you are up to it." Thon smiled at that.  
"Would he talk if a mercenary where at your side?" He asked. Aria-ty looked thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded.  
"I think that would work."  
"Good, I'll see you in the hanger when it's time to exit hyperspace," he said and walked towards the barracks he shared with the Alpha team. When the door opened he saw to his relief that the room was empty. He stripped of all his armour and places in a neatly pile on his bed. He bent down and picked up a backpack where he had clothes for missions like this. He picked up a sleeveless tight shirt, loss sitting pants, high boots and a belt. Thon undressed the black clothes he had under his armour and quickly dressed into his other clothes. He buckled the belt and took a pair of fingerless gloves from the side and took them on. He bent down again and picked up his weapons. He strapped two blasters at his upper legs, and places two smoke bombs in one of the small bags at his belt, and a few small knifes at the belt. At last he picked up a dagger, it was crocked at the end and the hilt was black and had the head of a wolf. The dagger he placed in the left boot. When he was done, he picked up a little bag and walked over to the bathroom. Thon walked over to the mirror and redid his ponytail and picked up a concealer and covered all the dots in his face and picked up a red pen and painted stripes where the dots had been. And Thon did similar thing to the making on his arm. When he was done he walked back out and he sat down on the bed. He closed his eyes and got deep into his mind and into that strange flow of energy, he lost himself the energy and tried to find his sister's energy. One amongst billions.

Location unknown

Darkness that was all there was. I didn't know if the darkness was in my mind or in reality. When I closed my eye all I saw was darkness and when I opened them there was darkness. After what felt like an hour I still couldn't still make out if I still was under the Sith's infuses or not just by using vision. It was about then that I was aware of that my hands where cuffed in front of me. I took them in front of my face and separated them – I screamed out in pain.  
"Why of course the cuffs where electric," I said sarcastically. I could hear laughter and then there was light. Not bright enough to hurt my eyes, but enough so that I could see where I was. I was in a tight space, just big enough for me to sit in. I rose against my better judgment, after some seconds the walls started to move – towards me! I stretched out me hands in front of me and pushed at the wall a was facing. I pushes and pushed but the wall did not stop. As the walls got closer I felt my panic rise. When I felt the first bones snap and crush I screamed. A bone chilling scream.

My eyes snapped open and I was met by a blinding light and that raw laughter I had heard before. I knew that laughter. When my eyes got used to the light I looked to my right, there he was, Kolem.  
"So that one of you biggest fears? Walls moving towards you or is it closed spaces?" He said sounding amused. I took my eyes away from him and looked straight forward. I could hear him rose and walk towards me. Stop when he was in front of me, them he bent down so that we were face to face. I looked him in the eyes, the eye that where almost an exact copy of mine.  
"My sweet daughter," he said and grabbed my chin. I snarled, showed my teeth and tried to get away. He only pinched harder and started to turn my head from side to side, having a close look at me. "So alike your mother…"  
"Ashamed?" I asked mockingly. I could feel Kolem's mood change, from cold interested to rage. He slapped me.  
"Don't you ever mock your mother in my percent again," he said eyes flashing. _Om blickar kunde döda… (If looks could kill…)  
_"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" I asked voice steady still a tone of mockery in it.  
"Make you wish that you had never gone against me,"  
At the last word I could feel myself losing conciseness. Just before I lost it I could hear a voice: _'be strong'_ it said before the darkness took me.

Troika II

Aria-ty stood outside the little shuttle talking to the guys in the Alpha Squad.  
"So you guys where outcasts?" Aria-ty asked Trigger. _For being a clone he's so unlike Jango in the white hair and blue eyes. _Arai-ty thought.  
"Yup," Trigger answered. The way he said it was so unexpected that she laughed a little. She got quiet when she saw Thon walking into her view. He walked passed everyone with a face that showed nothing.  
"Let's go," Arai-ty said and putted on her helmet. She walked into the cockpit and had Trigger beside her.  
_"You got permission to takeoff," _Commander Iago said. Thon didn't answer, just started the engine and flew out the cruiser and towards the sand covered planet of Tatooine.

He landed outside the Palace.  
"Trigger, you and your men stay here. But if we are not back in 30 go back to the Troika II and start the search," Thon said his eyes fixed on the palace.  
"Yes, sir."  
Thon and Arai-ty walked out from the shuttle and in to Jabba's Palace. They got meet by a room full of all types of aliens. They walked slowly over the where Jabba sat. Jabba looked at them suspiciously. Aria-ty took her helmet of, and recognition shone in Jabba's eyes. He spoke, and the droid beside him translated.  
"The great Jabba wishes you Arai-ty welcome back to his palace. And your friend." The droid translated.  
"Just ignore him, he is but temporary companion," Aria-ty said and smiled smugly. Jabba spoke.  
"The great Jabba asks why he gets the pleasure of your visit."  
"Your own me a favour," Aria-ty said. Jabba displayed displeasure. He spoke again, and ended everything with a laugh.  
"The great jabba asks why should he help someone from the republic army?" Arai-ty gritted her teeth, she knew this could happen. Jabba looked at her and spoke again. "The great Jabba wishes to know who it is that you are looking for."  
"We are looking for Jedi Knight Choyel Dowitire, she has been taken by Kolem," Thon said. By the mention of Kolem's name, so people had gone quiet, Jabba amongst them.  
"I know that you know where he is," Aria-ty said. Jabba spoke, smiled and looked pleased with himself.  
"The great Jabba says: why he should tell you?" the droid translated.  
"Because Kolem plans to turn Dowitire to the dark side, and if he succeeds, they will have enough power to take over the galaxy. They will even have the power to eliminate the whole Hutt clan," Thon said looking Jabba in the eyes, not even blinking. Jabba stared back and thought for a little while. Then Jabba spoke, when he was done he crossed his arms.  
"The great Jabba says that he doesn't know the exact location of his little base but he knows that it's located in the deep core, somewhere between Tython and Had Abbadon." The droid could just about finish before Arai-ty and Thon had left the room and the palace.

Back at the ship, Thon had taken contact with the rest of the Choyel's fleet.  
"He only has an hour head start, if we go now we might get there in time," Thon said to commander Iago.  
_"But sir, we are close then you are,"_ Iago said.  
"That you might be, but you need to escort General Kahan back to Coruscant…" Thon said.  
_"Yes, and we can meet there and you can pick up the Alpha Team…"_  
"Wait, you don't know?"  
_"Know what Major?"  
_"The Alpha Team is here, I thought you had ordered them to," Thon said, he could hear Iago sigh.  
_"If that is the case… go, get the General back," _Iago said and ended the call. Thon sat the coordinates for Tython.

Once out of Hyperspace Thon moved from the pilot seat and moved over to Arai-ty.  
"Arai-ty take the pilot seat. I need to focus and see if I can find them," thon said. Arai-ty nodded and moved from the seat. Thon sat down, closed his eyes and started the search.

The silence in the cockpit started to get on Arai-ty's nerves, she sighed and looked over the Thon. He eyes where closed and his brows where frowned in concentration.  
"Trigger can you see anything on the radar?" She asked Trigger.  
"No, nothing," he answered gravely. They got quiet again, until Thon gasped.  
"I know where they are," he said and rose.  
"There is a small base that circles around Tython's orbit." Aria-ty nodded, turned the ship around towards Tython.  
"I still can't see anything on the radar," Trigger said. Thorn stared intensely out the window, and then he pointed.  
"There a little to the right, and I think you will see it soon," Thon said.  
"So I have one question, do you have a plan on how we are going to pass a Sith," Arai-ty asked.  
"Nope, and I am open for ideas," he said. Aria-ty sat quiet for a moment, looking at the little base slowly getting closer and closer.  
"Did you bring Choyel's lightsabers?" Arai-ty asked quietly. Thon where to surprised to answer, but he found his voice.  
"Y…yes,"  
"Good, do you think your sister would mind that I borrowed her started lightsaber?"


	4. Part 4

"What? Do you even know how to use a lightsaber?" Thon asked.  
"As it happens, I do know how to use a lightsaber," Arai-ty said, "and how I know that is something I will keep to myself." She finished with a sharp tone. Thon looked at her suspiciously.  
"Follow me then," Thon said and rose, "Oh, and Trigger, you'll have to leave one of your men here."  
"Yes, sir." Aria-ty and Thon walked out of the cockpit, walking pass Crow, and in to where the rest of the Alpha Squad where sitting. Thon grabbed the backpack where he had his sister's lightsabers and a basic med pack. He gave the standard lightsaber to Arai-ty, and he clipped the other to his belt along with the med pack.  
_"We are docking now, be ready for anything," _

They all faced the door as the ship slowed down and grew silent. Arai-ty took the lead; she clicked on the bottom for the door, lightsaber ready. The door opened and they faced an empty corridor.  
"He knows that we are here," said Thon, "and I think he is waiting for us to come to him."  
"Do you know where Choyel is?" Aria-ty asked. She started to think that this was a bad idea, but it was too late to turn back. They walked forward slowly.  
"Yes, and Kolem is not far from her." Thon said. They stopped when the corridor parted.  
"There is Kolem," said Thon and pointed at the left, "I get Choyel, when I have her I'll just contact you and we make our escape." Everyone nodded and froze at the sound of a pair of boots coming towards them.

"Go," Aria-ty said and faced the Sith. Thon took off in a run towards his sister. _"Don't fire at the Sith," _Arai-ty said in the intercomm.  
_"But, sir…" _Trigger questioned.  
_"Just do as I say, and stay out of my way,"_ Aria-ty snapped and stared at the Sith in front of her. The Sith looked back at her with curiosity.  
"You're forcesensitive," he said and activated his lightsaber.  
"Maybe," Arai-ty answered and activated the one she held. The Sith didn't waste any time, he attacked Arai-ty. She blocked his attack and tried a counter attacked, but he did a back flip and force pushed her to the end of the corridor. She landed on her back, and saw the Sith coming towards her. She just had the time to parry the blow that would have killed her. Their lightsabers where looked and where slowly getting closer to Arai-ty's face – when suddenly the sound of blaster was heard. Arai-ty saw, and felt, that the Sith's right arm got limp, She pushed the lightsabers away from her face and kicked the Sith in the stomach. The Sith grunted.  
_"I have her, get back to the ship!"_ It was Thon's voice. The Alpha teamed turned and ran back towards the ship, everyone but Trigger. He still had his blaster risen, ready to shoot again. Trigger fired and the Sith deflected the bullet. The bullet flew back to its owner and hit Trigger in the side. Trigger screamed out in pain and flew backwards, landed on his back and didn't move. Arai-ty didn't have the time to see if Trigger was still alive, for the Sith was running towards her.  
"Arai-ty, Duck!" Thon yelled and she ducked just in time to see a few small knifes flying pass her. One knife missed, two hit its target. One imbedded itself in the Sith's thigh and the other stocked his throat. The Sith reached Arai-ty and she just about blocked his attack, and the next one, and the next one. She kept be on the defence and the Sith kept attack her. But she noticed that for each hit his moments got slower and slower. After a few more hits, she saw on opening. She kicked him in the gut, hard. He fell onto his back, and stayed down.  
"Don't stand there, we need to go!" Thon barked and Arai-ty deactivated the lightsaber and moved over to Trigger. She lifted him up as good she could and moved over to the ship.

When I came to, I was laying on the floor, hands loose from the cuffs. _Idiot. _I slowly sat up, rubbing my wrists. I took a good look at the room: two doors, one of them leading out, some chairs around a table, no windows and Kyo. I gasped. There stood Kyo, my only friend since I moved to Sweden.  
"Is not possible," I said to her. She didn't answer just kept looking at me. "Y…. you died. You died, when Kira took over and I…"  
_"Killed me?"_ Her voice, flat, dead. I my eyes wondered down the where her wound was: A little black hole, from where my lightsaber had pierced her chest. I thought back at the moment. Kira had taken over Kyo and Kira was going to kill Thon, for she thought that I was dead. She had killed four clones, and was on her way to kill Thon as well. I had acted on some instinct, and killed Kira, and Kyo alone with her. I had hated myself for weeks afterwards until Thon had lost his patience. He had slapped me and yelled at me for hours. Afterwards I had let her go. I never thought that I would see her standing in front of me looking just as the day she had died.

She started at me with dead eyes, and yet they were full of blame. I took my eyes of Kyo and looked around the room. There were four other… spirits in the room. There was a clone whose throat I had accidently cut the first time I had turned wolf. The clone looked at me, a hole gaping in his throat, and two others on his chest. He didn't say anything just looked at me then nodded, and faded into nothing. I blinked understanding nothing.  
_"He'd forgiven you,"_ the voice came from the separatist senator. He sat with his back against me. He was rocking back and forth and I could hear him murmur to himself. He had been the only one that I had ever killed with my ability. I had forced my mind into his. Then I had made him see all the people that had died by his order or hand. He mind had slowly wakened until it was weak enough for me to crush his being, but I had never gotten the chance, thon had stopped me by touching making on my face. Thon had told me that I couldn't kill him, that it was not the ways of a Jedi nor a soldier. But the senator had begged for me to kill him, his eyes the bean twitching and he had saying "I'm sorry", "I'm sorry" "I'm sorry!" so I had ended up killing him anyway.

Now here he was murmuring _"I'm sorry"_ and rocking back and forth. There were two only two spirits left, the two I didn't want to see. But I knew from earlier experience, I have to, that just the way it is. I slowly turned and there they stood my foster mom and foster sister. Their bodies where broken and if they could have bled the blood would float. I looked them in the eyes and got thrown back into the day they died.

_"__Oh come on! Those letters are so hard to pronouns!" My little sister Rosie said.  
"No, they are not; let's take it again," I started, "ä…"  
My sister never had the time to answer, because in the moment my head banged into the seat in front of me. The world spun around me and felt pain shoot up my left arm. The world got black. _

_When I came to, I was looking at a strange with a friendly looking face.  
"Kan du höra mig?" (Can you hear me?)He asked. I nodded slowly. Something was wrong I could feel it. __Was that a hint of sadness in his eyes? "Vad är det sista du kommer ihåg? (What is the last thing you remeber?")  
"Jag…jag…satt I en bil…och sen…inget. Vad hände? __(I…I…was sitting in the car… and then… nothing. What happened?") I asked. The stranger, he was a doctor I realised now, moved and some else took his place. The stranger looking at me now had eyes filed with empathy, I could see that he was an priest.  
__"Jag är så väldigt ledsen, mitt barn. Det skedde en bilolycka, en svår…" __(I am so very sorry, my child. There was an accident, a hard…) He said, and took a pause and a deep breath, "olyckan lämnade inga överleavde…" (The accident left no survivors…) he said something more, but I had stopped listen by now. 'no survivors'  
"But what about my mother and sister?" I asked. The doctor and the priest looked at me.  
"What's your name?" The doctor asked switching over to English.  
"I'm Cloe Night," I said numbly.  
"Cloe, I am sorry to say this, but we need you to identify the bodies of your mother and sister." _

_Four bodies, there were four bodies lying in front of me. They covered by a white cover. My eyes wondered from body to body, there was two smaller once, and two bigger. 'Women and children.' "Are you ready?" A kind elderly man asked. I swallowed and nodded. He walked over to the first of the bigger bodies. He lifted the cover. The face was not my mother's. It was my brother's; I took a step back and gasped. Tears flowed down my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hand. There was my brother. Pale. Still. Dead. The man didn't bother to cover up the face again, just moved on to one of the smaller bodies. He removed the cover, and there was the face of a girl, or was it a boy? Either way he, she was not my sister. But something, gut feeling, told me that this was a person close to me. By that time my legs where shaking so much so that I couldn't stand. I got down to my knees and broke down in tears and started to sob. _

I got back reality, feeling that I wasn't far from unconsciousness. Just before I sunk down to the darkness, I hear someone call my name.

Thon got into the room where his sister where. He saw her hold her head in agony and scream a silent scream. Thon called out her name just as she got limp. Thon walked over to his sister and turned her on her back. He could see that her was still breathing, and that what's mattered to him. Thon hoisted Choyel over one shoulder and raised his wristcomm.  
"I have her, get back to the ship," he said and started to run back to the ship. He ran thru the corridors, left, left, right, he could hear the sound of a blaster and the sound of a body hitting the floor. He rounded the last corner and saw Trigger shoot again and that Kolem deflected the bullet. The bullet hit Trigger in the side; he screamed out in pain and flew backwards out of sight. Thon saw the Sith run towards Arai-ty, Thon's free hand got down to his belt and he picked up 3 throwing knives.  
"Arai-ty, Duck!" Thon yelled and flung the knives. One knife missed, two hit its target. One imbedded itself in kolem's thigh and the other stocked his throat. Kolem reached Arai-ty and started to attack her. He saw Kolem's moments getting slower and slower and knew that the poison had started to kick in and eventually Aria-ty kicked Kolem in the gut, hard. He fell onto his back, and stayed down.  
"Don't stand there, we need to go!" Thon barked and Arai-ty deactivated the lightsaber and moved over to Trigger, she lifted him up and moved to the ship. As soon as ty both got in the ship detached and took off. Crimson moved over to trigger and took a look at the wound, while Thon laid his sister down the floor and gently shook her.  
"This is not good, we need get to Coruscant, the lung has been punctured." Crimson said.  
"Anything you can do to keep him alive?" Thon said and looked at Trigger, he was pale and Thon could see that he had hard time breathing.  
"No I don't have the equipment for it, but I do know something temporary," He said and quickly stripped Trigger of his armour. Trigger looked at the wound and started to add pressure onto the wound. "Chestnut, help me here…" Trigger looked back at his sister, and shook her again. He didn't get any respond from hear, just that her nose started to bleed.  
"This is not good," Thon whispered and moved Choyel's hair from the marking on her face.  
"What?" Arai-ty asked and looked at the Jedi.  
"She is getting to deep within herself and if she goes to deep she might not wake up." He touched the circle in between her brows and closed his eyes and tried to enter her mind. He found broken pieces that where her being. He didn't try to put them together nor touch them, he just keep them in place.

Arai-ty rose when the ship landed, she quickly moved closer to the cockpit when the door opened and medics rant into the closed space. They lifted Trigger and placed him onto a stretcher and moved out from the ship to get him to the nearest medbase. When the medics had moved out a Jedi stepped in, Arai-ty recognized her from her time as Padawan. Her name was Jedi Master and Healer Ajel Najal, Arai-ty had only met her a couple of times, and knew that she didn't heal physical wounds, but does at of the mind. Aria-ty moved closer to hear what she was saying.  
"Thon, I am here now and I can help you sister," she said softly and touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the Jedi.  
"She is almost gone," he said in a thick voice and moved away from his sister. The Jedi bent down and places two fingers on Choyel's forehead and two on her own. For several minutes no moved nor talked, then Choyel's eyes flung open and she gasped.

I gasped and looked around at the faces in front of me. I could see Master Najal, and Thon. I slowly rose and leaned on my elbows, and in front me sat a little Twl'lek girl, I had never seen her before.  
"D… so you see her?" I asked Thon.  
"See who?" he asked.  
"The… the little Twl'lek girl… in front of me." Thon followed my gaze.  
"No, I can't, Choyel are you okay?"  
_"Have you seen my mommy?" _The little girl asked. I stared the Twl'lek, and then understood, she was a spirit, I still didn't know who she was, I had never seen her, and therefore couldn't have caused her death. _"Have you?"_ The girl asked again.  
"No, no I have not seen you mother," I said the girl.  
"Choyel?"  
"Who did this to you?" I asked the girl.  
_"A man, he came to our home and threatened my mother, and when he didn't get what he wanted he placed a blaster under my chin and fired…" _The girl got quiet, and her shoulders shook with silent cry, _"the next thing I know is waking up and my mother is… dead, and now I can't find her." _I looked at the girl. _What am I supposed to do, this have never happen before. _  
"Hey, girl, you are just lost. I think that you mother is somewhere waiting for you. You just need to find the way to her," I said softly.  
_"How?"  
_"You have to let go of what is keeping you to this earth and follow your heart," I said, the girl looked at me and then nodded and closed her eyes. But then opened them again.  
_"I'm scared, what if I don't find her?" _  
"And that is what is keeping you here. The have to be brave and believe that you will find your mother, because that is what she will, when you pass on, she will find you," I didn't know how I knew it, I just did. And once again, the girl closed her eyes, she slowly faded, with a smile on her face. When she was gone I blinked.  
"What the heck just happened?"  
"I think that your powers has fully evolved," master Najal said.  
"Tsk, like showing people the once they killed weren't enough. No, now I can talk to other dead that I have not seen before, lovely." I said and rose to my feet. "Shell we keep going because I think commander Nokta wants to get back to her men, and so do I."  
"Um, sister, Trigger is injured," my brother said. I stopped.  
"And you haven't told me yet? Is it serious?" I asked and glared at him.  
"No, just a punctured lung, I'm sure he'll survive," he said and walked up beside me, "and so are the senators."  
"Good to know," I said and walked over to a waiting speeder, I jumped in started the engine,_ Man, I need to sleep, _I thought and sat the course towards the temple.


End file.
